The present invention is related to devices used to remove anchorage or post inserted in the ground. Currently, non-motorized or motorized devices are used for this purpose, but users of these devices are rather dissatisfied with the performance or conditions of use.
Regarding the motorized devices, their advantage is the strength that can be generated but they are often bulky and heavy and consequently difficult to handle. In the specific environment of the assembly and dismantling of marquees or capital, hooks or anchorages used to secure the capital are often placed in confined spaces and a large device is awkward to use. These devices also require fuel to operate. Moreover, it is necessary to provide special equipment, such as a truck or trailer for moving these devices because of their size and weight.
The non-motorized devices that are currently used provide a limited force and a substantial effort is required from the user to remove the anchorages that are fixed in the ground. Indeed, the anchorages used to fix capitals are often inserted using pneumatic systems and in grounds such as asphalt or pavement composed of different materials pressed mechanically. Thus, these anchorages are firmly anchored in the ground. In addition, multiple anchorages are sometimes used, multiple anchorages are composed of a L-shaped structure which comprises several holes to receive several anchorages. Each of the anchorage is inserted individually in one of the hole of the L-shaped structure and the different anchorages will not have exactly the same orientation relatively to the ground. The different orientation of each of the anchorages creates a very high resistance to remove them all at the same time by exerting a force on the L-shaped structure. Because of this, each anchorage must be removed individually.
There is thus a need for a non-motorized device that has the advantages of both types of devices currently used, non-motorized and motorized. These advantages are ease of use, lightness of the system and the extraction force of the system independent of the strength of the user.